Spectre (DC Comics)
|-|The Spectre= |-|Unbound Spectre= Character Synopsis The Spectre is a cosmic entity and the physical embodiment of God's vengeance on Earth. Permanently bonded to a human soul, he uses his incredible divine powers to punish the truly wicked, usually ending his victim's lives in creative and ironic ways. The Spectre was created to replace the being Eclipso, the Spirit of Gods Revenge who was no longer suitable to be the Wrath. The Spectre is the one who is "responsible" for the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah, as well as the ten plagues of Egypt, splitting the Red Sea, and tumbling the walls of Jericho. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C '| '''2-A '| '1-A ' '''Verse: DC Comics Name: The Spectre Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Specter, Ghostly Guardian, The Spirit of Vengeance, Spirit of Redemption, The Man of Darkness, Raguel and Avenging Wrath of God Special Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Durability, Invulnerability, Flight, Reality Warping, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting (includes changing his size), Non-Corporeal, Precognition, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, Existence Erasure (Can erase the beings he consumes), Absorption, Resurrection (Resurrecting others will send the Spectre into the sea of nothingness), Fusionism, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Possession, Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Invisibility, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Transmutation (he resisted The Phantom Stranger's), Immortality (Types 1) | All previous powers along with Regeneration (True-Godly; regenerated after being thrown and erased in the Void), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Large Size (Type 11) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Considerably stronger than Dr.Fate , who he viewed as insignificant when compared to his full power. Casually funnelled enough energy to Damage to recreate the universe) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Channeled all the powers of Earth's Heroes, becoming powerful enough to even stand against The Anti-Monitor , albeit was overpowered despite being amped) | 'Metaverse Level '(After having reached his full potential, he become one with Logoz within the void beyond all voids, directly connecting to The Oversoul. Reached a state of existence beyond life, death and all forms of existence, including dimensions. Fought Micheal Demiurgos) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Stated by the narration says his fist traveled hundreds of billions of light-years, of which is calculated to move as these speeds ) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Faster than before. Can fight on par with Anti-Monitor, who also moves at these speeds) | 'Omnipresent '(One with all of creation, including the void and everything contained within out outside The Source Wall) '''Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '| '''Multiversal+ '| 'Metaversal ' '''Durability: Multi-Universe Level | Multiverse Level+ | Metaverse Level ' 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | Metaversal ' 'Intelligence: Knowledge of events of the future and used to be part of a police department. Nigh-Omniscient and remembers the Crisis on Infinite Earths | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: The Spectre can be injured or even slain by sufficient magic force such as the Spear of Destiny (although it should be noted that due to the nature of the Spear, it is precisely suited to harm him). If his body dies then The Spectre will be no more and the human spirit and the Divine Wrath will separate. The amount of power he has is limited by the amount The Presence is willing to give him, so his power level canonically varies enormously between different appearances, even beyond normal differences between writers and decades. He also cannot do anything that The Presence will not allow him to do | None notable Versions: Average Host '''| '''Crisis On Infinite Earth's | Unbound Spectre Other Attributes Standard Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Intimidation:' The Spectre excels at being able to intimidate and frighten his adversaries. This is usually done through showy spectacles such as assuming a monstrous appearance, growing in size, projecting a loud, booming voice, etc. In combat, he can shoot green (or yellow) energy blasts. *'Judgment:' The Spectre punishes souls who have done evil, often by using his reality warping powers to give them ironic punishments and then damning their souls to hell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Protagonist Category:Traitors Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Detectives Category:Telepaths Category:Males Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Guardian Category:Spirits Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Ice Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealers Category:Absorbers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Immortals Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Large Size Users Category:Regenerators Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1